


Detrás de ti

by Yais



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yais/pseuds/Yais
Summary: Johnny negó exasperado –de verdad Peter, si no quieres tomar las alternativas comunes, entonces tienes que ser serio. No puedes salir solo, piensa en lo que podría haber pasado si tus poderes hubieran fallado en ese momento.–¡Pero no fallaron!– Peter sintió que el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer, pero el pulso se le aceleró. –¡Está bien! Debí haber tomado los inhibidores como –bajó la voz– una persona normal. Pero no lo hice y… acepto que me equivoqué, que debo concentrarme más de lo normal. Pero sé que me voy a poder controlar porque la idea de tener que buscar a alguien desconocido para que me… me domine durante una semana me parece incentivo suficiente.-------En algún momento subiré un buen resumen.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! me disculpo de antemano por la cantidad de anglicismos que seguramente usaré. Tengo una idea muy vaga de cómo se deben traducir algunas cosas y otras no las quiero traducir, así que… ¿saben qué? whatevs defensores del idioma ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Este es el primer Spideypool que publico. Jamás me habría atrevido a escribir sobre mi héroe de la infancia Spidey, si no fuera por el “Spideypool” de Joe Kelly.
> 
> Ya que estoy en esto, pronto le levantaré el veto a Dragon Ball  
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Cuando Peter salió del Daily Bugle metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros. Era mediados de septiembre, por lo que el clima en la gran manzana era perfecto, sin embargo él sentía que se estaba congelando como si fuera enero.

El día anterior Hydro-Man había intentado ahogarlo en el Río Este y aunque, evidentemente, no logró asesinarlo, sí lo obligó a balancearse hasta su departamento empapado y tiritando. Probablemente el frío que sentía significaba que cogería un resfriado.

“Al menos logré tomar unas buenas fotos” se dijo mentalmente mientras acariciaba el cheque que Betty le entregó al salir de la oficina de Jameson.

Actualmente ya no estaba obligado a escuchar los gritos del director, pues tenía un mes trabajando como interno en Stark Industries y, como Vengador y agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. ocasional, tenía acceso a toda la tecnología que requería sin necesidad de invertir mucho dinero. Sin embargo, era incapaz de decirle que no a unos dólares extra o a la sensación de calma que le causaba saber que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre podría contar con el odio de J. J.

Sacó la mano de su chaqueta para revisar su reloj y sonrió al darse cuenta que aún era temprano y, además, ¡tenía dinero extra para gastar ese mes! Contaba con tiempo suficiente para ir a alguna joyería y comprarle un par de aretes a su tía antes de que iniciara su turno en Stark Industries. Nada ostentoso porque Jameson era y siempre sería un tacaño.

Mientras caminaba a la joyería se tocó la nariz un par de veces, molesto por la sensación de un estornudo que no lograba dar. Si quería convertir su internado en un contrato y no perderse las noches de patrullaje, también necesitaba mantenerse saludable. Debía comprar un antigripal antes de que lo síntomas del resfriado fueran serios.

Hizo su primera parada en una tienda de conveniencia y mientras hacía su recorrido por los pasillos en búsqueda de la sección de medicamentos no pudo ignorar que alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente. No se trataba de una amenaza, su sentido arácnido no era el que se había activado, sino su instinto omega. Un alfa lo veía como pareja potencial y él más que intimidado o alagado, estaba impactado porque lo hubiera notado.

Estaba seguro de que en ese momento desprendía una cantidad de feromonas tan poco atractivas que serían suficientes como para disminuir la líbido a un alfa adolescente que _olía_ por primera vez a un omega.

El alfa que lo miraba parecía ser un joven sin ninguna habilidad, pero Peter, más que nadie, sabía que no era sabio dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Tenía que estar muy alerta.

Cuando mutó, entre los muchos poderes que consiguió estaban las capacidades de controlar sus feromonas y su celo. Podía suprimir su aroma hasta el punto de que el alfa con el sentido del olfato más desarrollado lo podía confundir con un beta, o modificar la forma en que desprendía hormonas para oler como un omega infértil de 80 años.

Esas habilidades lo habían ayudado tanto para mantener alejados a todos los alfa que no le interesaban, como para hacer que su identidad secreta se mantuviera así. Para todos el famosísimo Spider-Man era un beta, mientras que Peter Parker era un omega nada atractivo.

Por otro lado, su habilidad para suprimir su celo le había permitido ahorrar una fortuna al no tener que comprar inhibidores. Una bendición considerando que por muchos años su situación financiera fue bastante precaria.

Peter se enderezó un poco y trató de actuar natural, pero cuando percibió que el alfa se había armado de valor para acercársele, pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos castaños, en un gesto de nerviosismo, y prefirió tomar el antigripal que buscaba para huir a la sección de cajas.

En el mejor de los casos huía de una conversación casual, en el peor, se alejaba de una tienda repleta de civiles que podrían resultar heridos si comenzaba una batalla contra algún súper villano que conocía su identidad secreta.

Cuando Peter vio que el joven se retiró, desincentivado por su notorio rechazo a ser cortejado, suspiró. A decir verdad siempre estaba abierto a las posibilidades y en ese momento _no_ tenía pareja –o, tal vez tenía una, _no estable_ –, pero entre sus preferencias no estaba un alfa.

Y no tenía nada en contra de los alfas. De hecho, la mayoría de sus amigos lo eran. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de relaciones _románticas_ , a pesar de ser un omega, prefería a los betas. Un beta era mucho menos problemático, no era posesivo y jamás cometía el error de creer que podría tener una relación seria con un omega.

En resumen, su vida amorosa siempre había sido algo complicada, más cuando un alfa estaba involucrado y lo que menos quería ahora era _complicado_.

–¿Eso sería todo? –le preguntó la cajera y él asintió con una sonrisa antes de pagar el importe correspondiente y salir de la tienda.

Después de recorrer tres cuadras notó que en lugar de comprar la versión en emulsión del antigripal, pagó por un frasco con cápsulas. Para él resultaba imposible tragarse el medicamento sin agua, no estaba entre sus súper habilidades hacerlo sin vomitar, así que se resignó a tomar el medicamento hasta que estuviera en el trabajo.

Mientras seguía su camino notó que las calles tenían un aroma diferente, pero no pudo calificarlo como agradable o desagradable. Lo que sí pudo percibir fue que los omegas a su alrededor desprendían una vibra dócil y los betas sonreían, aunque ninguno de ellos reparaba en él. Quienes sí se daban cuenta de su presencia eran los alfa, más de uno le había lanzado una mirada evaluativa.

_Extraño._

En una actitud poco adulta e inteligente se llevó la muñeca a la nariz. Sabía de sobra que era imposible que percibiera su propio aroma, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

Entonces, a pesar de que estaba a una cuadra de su destino, pensó que sería mejor ir a la joyería otro día y llegar temprano a Stark Industries para hacerse un chequeo rápido.

Sin embargo, su sentido arácnido se activó y ya no pudo decidir. No sólo sería incapaz de hacer su compra sino que también llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando predecir el lugar exacto por donde se aproximaría el peligro y justo en ese momento la pared del edificio que estaba a 10 metros de él explotó. Sólo tuvo dos segundos de advertencia.

Generalmente aprovechaba la confusión para escabullirse y ponerse la máscara sin que nadie lo viera, pero la reciente explosión lo dejó más aturdido que de costumbre. Nunca había experimentado eso antes, fue como si el peligro hubiera nublado todos sus sentidos en lugar de agudizarlos.

Poco a poco fue capaz de escuchar los gritos de los transeúntes y cuando por fin pudo ver a su alrededor, lo primero que notó fue como uno de los enormes espectaculares sobre el edificio recién explotado, estaba por caer sobre una niña.

Peter consideró la idea de salvarla con su telaraña, aún sin traer puesta la máscara. Pero, cuando alzó el brazo se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y era incapaz de apuntar correctamente. Prefirió correr hacia la pequeña.

Rodó con la niña por el pavimento, lejos del espectacular y los escombros. Ambos estuvieron a un metro de distancia de ser aplastados.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún otro civil en riesgo. Aparentemente el resto de las personas estaban a salvo y algunas, intuyendo que el peligro había pasado, se acercaban a la escena, deseosas por saber qué había originado la explosión.

–Sí –contestó la pequeña. Entonces el sentido arácnido de Peter se activó al mismo tiempo que una bala de lanza granadas pasaba frente a él.

–¡Abajo! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que todos los civiles que aún estaban en la zona lo escucharan y se hizo un ovillo junto con la cría, esperando que su cuerpo fuera suficiente para cubrirla de la nueva explosión.

El proyectil impactó contra el aparador de una tienda y mientras la onda expansiva le abrazó la espalda, Peter no tuvo duda que ya estaba resfriado. No había otra explicación para que su sentido arácnido estuviera actuando con ese nivel de retraso.

El cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo para pararse y llevar consigo a la niña quien estaba en shock y temblaba bajo su cuerpo. No necesitaba la ayuda de sus súper sentidos para darse cuenta que ambos seguían muy cerca del peligro.

Entonces lo escuchó. La conocida e inconfundible voz de Deadpool. -¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

Peter elevó la cabeza para poder mirar como al antihéroe salía de entre los escombros de la última tienda que había explotado, con unos billetes quemados en la mano derecha y lo que parecía el maniquí chamuscado de una mujer bajo el brazo izquierdo. Le estaba gritando a alguien al otro lado de la calle.

–Acababa de convencer al dependiente que me vendiera este modelo – Deadpool levantó al maniquí –el que tenía puesto era el único de mi talla y ¿sabes por qué en las tiendas no quieren vender lo que está en exhibición? Creo que es por algo del escaparate y el horrible pecado de tener a un maniquí sin ropa al frente por cinco segundos y tú ¡acabas de volarlo en pedazos! Además, ¡¿dos disparos?, la tienda tiene un frente de cuatro metros! – abrió los brazos como si midieran esa extensión.

Peter arrugó el entrecejo, no escuchaba los lamentos de algún sobreviviente a la explosión dentro de la tienda. Sin embargo no podía decir que en realidad no hubiera heridos. Su sentido del oído y vista estaban nublados.

Aunque estaba seguro de que, al igual que Deadpool, él también hubiera soltado algún tipo de comentario irritado a quien fuera que le lanzara dos granadas, él se hubiera preocupado por salvar a los civiles, en lugar de a un maniquí y, definitivamente, no uno que traía puesto lo que antes de ser chamuscado parecía ser un traje de baño de dos piezas, rojo con motas negras.

–…eso sería como doce, no, trece pies, para que me entiendas.

El hombre del lanzagranadas parecía confundido y aterrorizado, aunque no por no comprender el sistema métrico, sino por la presencia del mercenario. Dio dos pasos para atrás, pero, aparentemente, se lo pensó mejor y remplazó el lanzagranadas por la metralleta que cargaba en su espalda y comenzó a disparar.

Deadpool esquivó las balas mientras comentaba el gran daño que los desórdenes alimenticios le hacían a los individuos y a la sociedad.

La gente volvió a correr y Peter prefirió no intentar adivinar lo qué ocurría y continuó la retirada, por ahora el espectacular en el piso era lo único que los “protegía” a la pequeña y a él de otra granada o un balazo. Debía aprovechar que su mareo momentáneo por fin había pasado y sus sentidos vuelto a la normalidad, para ir a algún rincón oculto y ponerse la máscara.

–¡Kara! –gritó un hombre entre la multitud y la niña respondió dando un salto. El sentido arácnido de Peter zumbó.

-Papá –la pequeña susurró primero y después gritó –¡papá!

Debía de haber una lección en la escuela llamada “aspectos básicos para no atraer la atención del villano”. Eso, definitivamente le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas a Peter porque en ese momento el hombre del lanzagranadas, decidió que ellos serían una buena opción de escudo humano.

Peter intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible cuando empujó a la niña. –Corre –le ordenó, mientras se resignaba a ser tomado por el cuello y convertirse en rehén.

Era bastante dolorosa e innecesaria la forma en que su sentido arácnido no dejaba de alertarlo, más porque era evidente que tenía el cañón de una pistola en su cabeza y que su captor estaba desesperado, su sangre ya estaba ensuciando la ropa de Peter.

En realidad no le sorprendía que el hombre con el lanzagranadas, la metralleta y la automática fuera incapaz de vencer a Deadpool, quien, aparentemente, había logrado herirlo lanzándole un dedo del maniquí. No lo culpaba por querer tener un rehén, pero _¿por qué tenía que pegarse a él de esa manera?_ , le estaba causando escalofríos.

-Aléjate, o le vuelo la cabeza –el hombre presionó la pistola sobre la sien de Peter con más fuerza en un intento por disuadir a Deadpool. En su voz se podía notar su sensación de triunfo ahora que se escondía detrás de un escudo humano. Pero sólo logró que Peter hiciera una mueca de disgusto porque el mercenario no se movió ni un milímetro.

Pasaron tensos segundos en silencio.

-¿Y? –preguntó Deadpool, mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolsa trasera. Después comprobó su peso y finalmente le apuntó al hombre y a Peter en el proceso.

-¿Qué? – la voz del tipo dejó entrever su confusión.

–¿No ibas a dispararle? Ya perdí mucho tiempo –miró su reloj de muñeca– aunque no lo creas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar como intentas ocultarte detrás de ese nerd.

Evidentemente el hombre estaba muy confundido.

Peter cerró los ojos en un intento por olvidarse te todo lo que percibía a su alrededor. Debía pensar en una forma de liberarse sin tener que utilizar sus habilidades. Salir de aquella situación siendo únicamente Peter Parker sería muy difícil, pero, sin duda, era mucho más probable que lograra rescatarse a sí mismo a que los otros dos bajaran sus armas.

-Verás – continuó Deadpool –estoy tratando de disminuir la cantidad de... er bajas de gente inocente de las que soy responsable. Así que no te puedo disparar sin dispararle a él, pero si tú le disparas, entonces podré dispararte unas cuantas veces para que me digas quién te mandó. Si, ya sé que... es como mirar Animal Planet y claro que tengo el tipo. De cualquier forma lo hizo él.

Nadie que no estuviera acostumbrado al balbuceo de Deadpool entendería qué pasaba, pero Peter, quien ya había tenido que escucharlo una cantidad incontable de veces durante las misiones que habían realizado juntos, tomó la oportunidad y usó su mano derecha para golpear la pistola apuntando a su cabeza y la izquierda para zafarse del agarre de su captor.

Tal vez utilizó un poco de su súper fuerza para lograr la acción y sus sentidos para asegurarse de que Deadpool tuviera el tiempo suficiente y la apertura necesaria para incapacitar al hombre del lanzagranadas, pero, de verdad, la sensación del tipo restregándose contra él era asquerosa y necesitaba llegar temprano al trabajo. Ser rehén no estaba en su agenda.

Se escucharon dos balazos. Peter se arrastró un poco hacia al frente antes de darse la vuelta y ver como el hombre del lanzagranadas había sido obligado a soltar la pistola con el primer balazo y con el segundo a no poder sostenerse con su pierna izquierda.

Peter escuchó a Deadpool acercarse y lo vio pasar a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Toda la atención de su compañero de misiones ocasional estaba fija en el tipo que lo había atacado.

El castaño no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, evidentemente sus sentidos ya funcionaban correctamente, pero la forma en como percibía el aroma de los civiles asustados y la adrenalina del hombre desangrándose frente a él era diferente a lo que siempre sentía cuando se encontraba en una situación similar.

Incluso el mercenario olía diferente. El típico rastro de sangre seca o pútrida que solía dejar a su paso, había sido sustituido por una fragancia agradable que nunca había olido antes.

–Entonces –Deadpool se agachó para quedar a la altura del hombre del lanzagranadas, quién intentaba alejarse de él arrastrándose por el piso mientras entre dientes rogaba por su vida. El mercenario sacó su arma y le apuntó a la cabeza. –¿A quién le debo el honor de este patético intento? –con aquel tiro directo esparciría sus pedazos por toda la calle.

El hombre cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo por el cual había atacado se iría a la tumba con él.

–En fin –el mercenario movió el dedo para jalar el gatillo cuando Peter, incapacitado para permitir que alguien fuera asesinado en su presencia, gateó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Deadpool.

–¡No lo hagas! – le pidió e iba a intentar tomarlo del hombro para detenerlo pero el mercenario sacó otra arma y le apuntó a Peter, directamente a la frente.

El tiempo se detuvo. No había ruido, no había advertencia de su sentido arácnido, no había nada a parte del olor de Deadpool. Se preguntó _¿cómo era posible que no sintiera miedo?_ Sus súper poderes se habían vuelto a apagar, otra vez tenía un arma pegada a su frente y lo único que podía hacer era embeberse en aquel aroma.

A pesar de que traía puesta la máscara, Peter sabía que el mercenario lo estaba mirando como si fuera una especie de demente. Algo verdaderamente perturbador si tomaba en cuenta quién era quien lo estaba juzgando.

–¿Cómo quieres que sepa qué hace? –susurró Deadpool y justo después se dirigió a él –¿qué haces?

–Amm… –Peter sintió la boca inusualmente seca –no lo mates –pidió.

La burbuja en la que estaba se volvió a romper cuando escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policía acercarse. Sobre ellos estaba el helicóptero del Daily Bugle grabando. _¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ahí?_

Otra vez todo volvía a la normalidad, incluso el aroma del mercenario desapareció y su sentido arácnido comenzó a taladrarle la cabeza. Se echó para atrás con cuidado. Asustado. No por el arma, sino por la imprudencia de sus acciones.

Deadpool bajó lentamente ambas pistolas antes de inclinarse al hombre del lanzagranadas para susurrarle algo y salir de la escena. Él no era bueno para tratar con las autoridades.

Peter lo miró insistentemente mientras se perdía entre la gente y después en un callejón. Pero el mercenario no volteó a verlo ni una sola vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios, kudos y lecturas :D.

Tan pronto Peter ingresó a SI, sus compañeros de internado lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre el incidente de esa mañana y él se dedicó a contestarles mientras sostenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

No era bueno tratando con las multitudes. Además, a diferencia de Spider-Man, él no era muy elocuente y siempre mantenía un perfil bajo, así que trató de restarle importancia a su experiencia contando los hechos usando el tono más monótono posible.

Afortunadamente, era bastante común que los civiles se vieran involucrados en las batallas de los súper, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de sus compañeros recordara alguna anécdota digna de mencionar y él dejara de ser el centro de atención.

O eso creyó, pues cuando estaba a punto de liberarse de la multitud, Rick, el alfa por el cual la mayoría de los omega en el laboratorio suspiraba, lo tomó del hombro con una mano y con la otra le tocó la frente. –¿Te sientes bien Peter? –preguntó.

–Sí –contestó y se hizo instintivamente para atrás.

Rick arrugó el entrecejo –estás… parece que tienes fiebre. –Declaró sin soltarlo.

Entonces Peter recordó su inminente resfriado. Con todo lo que pasó, olvidó que tenía que tomar su medicamento. Algo bastante descuidado, considerando que él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría cuando se resfriaba: perdía sus súper poderes.

Que ridículo.  _¿Qué dirían sus archienemigos si se enteraban?_  Que el punto débil del –orgullosamente dicho– Amazing Spider-Man era el virus de la influenza.

–Estoy bien Rick, no te preocupes –Peter retiró la mano de su compañero con un movimiento lento. –Todo por el privilegio de vivir en NYC ¿no? –bromeó.

Winter, otra alfa del grupo le dedicó una sonrisa –no sabes el susto que pasé cuando te vi en el noticiero Petey, estoy tan feliz de que no te lastimaran. –Utilizó un tono que le recordó mucho al que usaba Liz, su antigua compañera del colegio, para dirigirse a él. Ternura con una muy pequeña pizca de amor.

–Ah… gracias –Peter no sabía qué decir. Ahora que lo pensaba, prefería la atención de todo el grupo a tener a dos alfa pendientes de sus movimientos.

Entonces las puertas del laboratorio hicieron el típico “bip” que indicaba que alguien con acceso autorizado ingresaba al laboratorio y Tony Stark se abrió paso en el lugar como el dueño que era.

–Parker, creí que hoy no vendrías a trabajar. –A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, quienes se pusieron nerviosos mientras intentaban fingir que trabajaban en lugar de cuchichear, el mencionado se sintió un poco sorprendido.

Desde el incidente de esa mañana había recibido la llamada de dos personas. La primera fue de su tía a la que tuvo que repetirle cinco veces que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones; la otra fue de Fury, el director de SHIELD. A él no le contestó. No tenía ganas de reportarse.

Debió suponer que enviaría a alguien a interrogarlo. Pero no esperó que fuera Iron-Man.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros como respuesta casi al mismo tiempo que Tony le señalaba la pantalla que estaba al fondo del laboratorio. Ahí siempre tenían formulas, pero en ese momento estaba en streaming el noticiero con la imagen de los bomberos removiendo los escombros de la tienda de ropa y retirando el espectacular de la mitad de la calle.

–Esas son noticias de última hora ¿no?

–Sí, la policía solo me hizo unas preguntas antes de dejarme ir. Pensé que era mejor venir aquí que ir a casa. –No quería pensar en la cantidad de personas heridas o muertas durante el atentado.

Tony ladeó la cabeza levemente, en un gesto que hacía cuando intentaba comprender algo que lo molestaba y al final le hizo un gesto con la mano.

–Acompáñame –Peter miró de reojo a sus compañeros –vamos a la enfermería, necesitas un chequeo rápido –continuo Tony para no levantar sospechas. Como si presentarse en persona no las levantara lo suficiente.

Para el resto podría parecer únicamente raro, pero para Peter también significaba que algo malo había ocurrido o estaba por ocurrir. –Estoy bien señor Stark –protestó, pero aun así lo siguió fuera del laboratorio y camino a los elevadores.

– _Claro_  – comentó el mayor mientras ambos ingresaban al elevador. Tony le lanzó una mirada de reojo a los internos antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara. –Creí que el estilo héroe anónimo era lo tuyo.

–Si bueno… – Peter hizo una mueca mientras el elevador se ponía en marcha. Tony no había indicado un piso, pero, aparentemente, JARVIS siempre sabía hacia dónde se quería dirigir su creador. –No tuve mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas como hubiera querido.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir. El viaje fue relativamente largo y hacía arriba, así que Peter intuyó que estaban en una de las zonas de acceso restringido en Stark Industries.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó mientras salían.

–Necesito que respondas unas preguntas sobre lo que pasó esta mañana.

–No fue nada que no pudiera controlar.

Tony negó levemente. –Créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser tu niñera. Pero eres mi responsabilidad y mientras más pronto me saque a Fury de encima mejor. Además me preocupa tu salud mental.

Mientras ambos entraban a una oficina privada Peter bufó.

Él no era no agente de SHIELD  _per sé_  –nadie se había molestado en otorgarle un contrato laboral y mucho menos pagarle por sus actos heroicos–, pero Fury había reclamado su “propiedad” y a cambio de “permitirle” patrullar en NY siempre tenía un ojo sobre él.

Al principio protestó, pero al ser el más joven e inexperto de todos, nadie lo apoyó con su caso. Después, cuando logró unirse a Los Vengadores, Tony había prometido hacerse responsable de él.

“Mejor yo que ellos”, fue lo que dijo para convencerlo y, en parte, tuvo razón. Al principio creyó que Tony, en su calidad de alfa, estaría muy tentado a controlarlo. Pero, la verdad era que podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que su guardián había cuestionado su proceder.

–No necesito una niñera, y ¿qué tengo de malo? –se señaló la cabeza.

El mayor no se molestó en responderle de inmediato, primero hizo unos cuantos movimientos con las manos hasta mostrar un holograma con la grabación de las cámaras de vigilancia en la calle donde ocurrió la explosión y algunas tomas de Daily Bugle Communications.

–Por un momento creí que te revelarías ante todos –dijo señalándole la escena donde se veía a Peter temblando, intentando rescatar a la niña. – Pero, dejar tu vida en manos en manos de Deadpool, ¿estás pasando por alguna “etapa” de adolescente?

Peter arrugó el entrecejo mientras veía la imagen de Deadpool y él a mitad de la calle, justo cuando el mercenario le estaba apuntando a la cabeza. Prestó atención a la barra de reproducción y se preocupó aún más. Lo que a él le habían parecido un par de segundos en realidad habían sido dos minutos.

–Ya no soy un adolescente, y no paso por ninguna etapa –gruñó –tengo 19 años. Esto –dijo señalando al mayor y a él– creo que tenía sentido hace dos años, pero ahora me parece que ya no estamos en ese momento.

–18  –corrigió Tony.

–19 –alegó Peter, mirando a su interlocutor con una expresión indignada.

–No vamos a hablar sobre eso –Stark levantó las manos para dar a entender que su posición como guardián no era el tema de la discusión.

–Además ¿una etapa? –Peter lo miró con una mueca– si tuviera algún problema ¿de verdad crees que esa es la mejor manera de preguntarlo?

–Por algo siempre utilizo condón –el mayor se excusó antes de parar la cinta donde Peter respondía al mercenario. –Sólo tengo dos preguntas y después te dejaré ir.

Peter abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y permitió que el mayor continuara hablando.

–¿Sabías que Deadpool estaba ahí? –Peter negó y ante su respuesta Tony hizo una mueca. Era difícil saber si su negativa había sido una buena o una mala noticia.

Pasó un par de segundos en silencio antes de hacer la segunda pregunta. –¿Crees que, por algún motivo, él sepa algo sobre tu verdadera identidad?

El castaño abrió los ojos, asustado al contemplar la posibilidad. Sólo Fury, Stark, Matt, muy probablemente MJ y Johnny conocían su identidad y, para él, ellos ya eran muchas personas.

–No… pero, creo que lo que pasó fue una coincidencia –sintió la necesidad de decir aquello porque lo hacía sentir bien.

–Con Deadpool no existen las coincidencias – Stark declaró, serio y Peter entró en pánico. Él también lo sabía. Deadpool podría ser un lunático, pero no tomarlo en serio y no sospechar de él era un grave error.  _¿Por eso Fury lo había llamado?, ¿sabían algo que él no?_

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con miedo.

Tony se dio cuenta de que lo había alterado, así que se acercó a él para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro –nada –intentó tranquilizarlo– no tenemos ninguna pista, sólo eso –señaló la pantalla donde aún estaba la imagen de Peter y Deadpool congelada –si te dijo algo, si hay algo que debiéramos saber. Nos ayudaría mucho que nos lo dijeras.

Peter volvió la mirada a la pantalla y el corazón se le aceleró.  _En alguna misión pasada o en algún trabajo reciente ¿Deadpool lo había descubierto?_ Se preguntó _¿qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esa mañana?, ¿qué hacía?_

 

La respuesta era que en ese instante Peter no quería que el mercenario matara al hombre del lanza gradas. Pero también lo estaba  _oliendo_. De hecho, recordaba que Deadpool olía muy,  _muy_ , bien. Tanto que lo había calmado en ese momento y, el recuerdo, lo estaba calmando ahora.

Tenerlo cerca le había causado una sensación de paz, que jamás había experimentado antes. Ni siquiera cuando el tío Ben le leía un cuento antes de dormir, porque jamás sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre bajo mientras su tío le relataba alguna historia.

Tony apretó el agarre que tenía sobre su hombro e inconscientemente olisqueó el aire.

Sin duda la cercanía que Tony y Peter compartían y la pose que el primero tomó podría considerarse acoso laboral, pero, Peter no se sintió intimidado. Como horas antes, todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Claro, a diferencia de Deadpool, Tony sólo olía un poco diferente a como siempre, y ese cambio sólo lo hacía un poco más atrayente. Muy poco. Olía más como  _familia_ que como  _pareja_. Eso, sin contar que Tony también olía a  _compañero_  de Steve Rogers.

Peter se inclinó un poco hacia él para identificar bien el aroma y su acompañante hizo lo propio.

Ninguno de los dos eran personas muy físicas. Salvo los ocasionales apretones de manos o gestos de apoyo, siempre mantenían la distancia. Así que ese comportamiento era anormal. Después de todo, aunque su relación fuera más parental que otra cosa y Spider-Man siempre oliese a beta, Tony sabía que era un omega.

–Sr. Stark –la voz de JARVIS se escuchó por encima de los inexistentes pensamientos de ambos y entonces un golpe de realidad los atacó. Los dos se echaron para atrás como si una fuerza invisible los hubiera repelido.

–¿Qué demo.. – dijo Tony tapándose un ojo y acariciándose la sien con una mano. Como si repentinamente tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Peter abrió los ojos a más no poder y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Era un tonto. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Comenzó a tartamudear – es me-mejor que me vaya… no-nn-o me siento bien. No sé qué... me tengo que ir.

Corrió para salir de la oficina. De haber encontrado una ventana cerca, de buena gana se hubiera puesto la máscara y lanzado por ella para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

 

Media hora más tarde entró a su departamento y, tras cerrar la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un grito de frustración antes de comenzar a darse de topes contra la superficie de madera.

–Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido –dijo una y otra vez mientras se golpeaba. –Parker, bien hecho –gruño e ironizó.

No tenía idea de cómo había sido posible que lo olvidara. Cada que se resfriaba, le decía adiós a los poderes de Spider-Man. Y ¿qué hacía con sus súper poderes? Controlaba su aroma y su celo.

La primera vez que se resfrió fue un par de meses después de haber sido mordido por la araña radioactiva. En esa época vivía con su tía May y aún no se le había cruzado por la cabeza utilizar sus habilidades para suprimir su celo, así que tomó su tratamiento, como siempre lo hacía, y se tiró en la cama hasta que la fiebre se fue y sus poderes regresaron.

La segunda vez que cogió un virus, estaba con MJ y su enfermedad no había coincidido con su ciclo. Así que sólo se acurrucó en los brazos de la chica y se dejó llevar por la embriagante sensación de ser un omega al cuidado de un alfa.

Pero ahora, después de lo ocurrido con el Sr. Stark.  _Dios, que horror_. Todo encajó. Los olores, su imprudencia y la forma en que usó sus feromonas para atraer a  _un_  alfa. Probablemente estaba en las primeras etapas de su celo o, tal vez, al final de su ciclo. Por culpa de la fiebre, sus súper poderes iban y venían. Y con ellos, su control, así que no podía identificar ningún síntoma. Ni siquiera un poco más de humedad entre las piernas.

 

Tenía aproximadamente tres años sin experimentar un celo. No recordaba cómo debía sentirse.  _¿Ansioso?_ , ser un omega en celo, sin inhibidores que había ido a su trabajo e intentado atraer a su jefe, Iron-Man, lo ponía más que ansioso.

¡Quería hacer un agujero y ocultarse ahí hasta que Tanos le hiciera el gran favor de destruir la tierra! Todo para no tener que volver a ver a Tony Stark en toda su vida.

Claro. También necesitaba ir a una farmacia y comprar unos inhibidores. O, mejor, pedir que se los entregaran a domicilio. No podía arriesgarse a perder el control en la calle o intentar atraer al amable señor Jenkins, dueño de la pequeña farmacia en su zona. Con tener que contemplar la idea de cambiarse de trabajo y renunciar a Los Vengadores era más que suficiente. No necesitaba también verse en la necesidad de cambiar de domicilio para no morir de la vergüenza.

Una vez calmado hizo la llamada a la farmacia y fue directo a su armario para buscar  _esa_ libreta donde se suponía que llevaba el conteo de sus ciclos. Tenía mucho tiempo sin anotar, así que, aunque fuera una persona extremadamente regular, era poco probable que lograr hacer un conteo exacto.

Cuando tocaron el timbre Peter ya tenía un número, pero sabía que no era correcto. Por lo que dejó la libreta de lado y se secó sus manos sudadas contra su pantalón antes de asomarse por la mirilla de su puerta. En el pasillo se encontraba el hijo del señor Jenkins, Dilan, un beta al que Peter le había echado el ojo desde el primer día que se mudó.

Al abrir Dilan le sonrió, pero él no se encontraba de ánimos para devolver el gesto, ni siquiera quería sostener una charla corta. Así que despidió al chico como si no le interesara y aunque vio a Dilan hacer una mueca de desconcierto pensó que se preocuparía por eso después. Ahora debía ir y meterse en la cama.    

No estaba seguro de en qué etapa del celo estaba, pero daba lo mismo. Tan pronto se tomara los inhibidores y descansara un poco todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se enterró en las almohadas y a pesar de que quería olvidarlo todo, su mente comenzó a torturarlo con los eventos de ese día. No deseaba pensar en Iron-Man así que prefirió enfocarse en Deadpool.  _¿Sería posible que conociera su identidad secreta?_

Probablemente debería investigar más a fondo. Si el mercenario iba a causar problemas en su ciudad, o a él, lo mejor era mantenerlo vigilado y persuadirlo para que se marchara. Entonces, mientras repasaba escena por escena. Entre adormilado y, sorpresivamente, en calma. Lo recordó.

“¿Qué haces?” – Deadpool le había preguntado qué hacía y él creyó que se refería a por qué quería evitar que asesinara al tipo de la granada, pero seguramente no fue  _eso._

 

Peter apretó los ojos con fuerza y ahogó un quejido de frustración. Si lo pensaba bien, también había  **intentado**  atraer a Deadpool. Durante dos minutos y en cadena nacional.

 

Entre todas las personas presentes, el mercenario era quien tenía el control de la situación. La persona a la que todos estaban mirando con expectación y miedo. Cualquier omega en celo, él, lo consideraría la mejor opción como pareja. Más cuando sus poderes no estaban funcionando y era incapaz de resistirse a su naturaleza y al aroma de Deadpool. 

Si bien el resto identificaba a Spider-Man como beta y, hasta esa mañana, Peter sólo se había encontrado al mercenario mientras fingía serlo. Lo cierto era que sus sentidos funcionaban todo el tiempo como los de un omega. De hecho, su mutación había potenciado todos sus sentidos, así que incluso superaba a un alfa.

 

Entonces _¿Por qué ahora Deadpool olía tan bien?, ¿por qué tenía que oler **tan**  bien? Cuando nunca antes había olido así. _Celo o no, ese aroma no era normal. Suspiró. Sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lugar ahora que su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos inconexos. Después de todo, su suerte siempre era terriblemente mala, pero ese día en particular había sido un desastre.

 

Horas después, cuando despertó de su siesta, ya se sentía bien. Tanto el inhibidor como el antigripal ya estaban haciendo efecto. Era un poco tarde, pero aun no era de noche, así que se dio una ducha para despejar sus ideas y se preparó para ir a visitar a su tía May.

May era un alfa de la vieja escuela que intentaba adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. Aun así, veía a Peter como un omega que necesitaba de un alfa que lo cuidara, por lo que durante la cena tuvo que escuchar sus insinuaciones sutiles respecto a que no hubiera estado en peligro esa mañana si tuviera una pareja que se hiciera cargo de mantenerlo seguro.

Su tía lo distrajo, pero no lo ayudó a mantenerse tranquilo. Así que alegando que se estaba haciendo de noche, se despidió de ella. Sin embargo no fue directo a casa, en su lugar, prefirió ponerse el traje de Spider-Man y salir a patrullar.

El aire frío de Nueva York golpeando su rostro y llevándose sus preocupaciones, mientras se balanceaba de un edificio a otro, era lo que necesitaba. Aquel era su verdadero elemento.

No importaba que fuera atípico a su naturaleza. Los rascacielos eran su territorio, él dominaba todo desde los cielos y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Se paró en el borde de un edificio, alzó los brazos y lanzó un grito para desfogar toda su frustración y energía acumulada. Quería liberarse de todos sus problemas.

–Jack, no eres el rey del mundo.

Peter escuchó esas palabras a su espalda y al girarse con rapidez vio a Deadpool sentado sobre la boca de un ducto de ventilación. Si no hubiera hablado, no hubiera sido capaz de percibirlo. Sin embargo, por su posición, parecía que el mercenario tenía mucho tiempo ahí, probablemente lo vio llegar.

El viento corriendo con fuerza, su desconcierto y las imágenes de todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, hicieron que Peter perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al vacío. “Yo nunca me tropiezo” pensó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lanzar su telaraña sintió como el anti héroe lo tomó de la mano derecha para evitar que siguiera cayendo.

Peter abrió los ojos a más no poder, miró los treinta metros que tenía para caer y después fijo la vista en el mercenario, sintiendo que el corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho.

Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos hasta que Deadpool volvió a hablar. –I’ll never let go, Jack – le dijo, con un tono de voz juguetona y justo después lo soltó.

–¿Qué? – Peter lanzó un grito ahogado. Aunque sólo cayó otros cinco metros antes de recordar que debía activar su lanza telarañas. –¡Deadpool! –gruñó molesto mientras escuchaba al mercenario doblarse de risa en la azotea del edificio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía planeado actualizar el día de hoy por la mañana pero jamás pude publicar desde mi teléfono :'(.
> 
> Si nada ocurre, nos leemos dentro de 15 días. Bsos a todos.


	3. Capítulo 3

 

Por un breve instante Peter consideró la idea de lanzar otra telaraña y alejarse de aquel edificio y Deadpool. Pero sabía que irse de ahí sin mediar palabra sería algo extraño. Después de todo, a pesar de que el mercenario y él no eran los mejores amigos, sí solían pasar tiempo juntos después de alguna misión o, a veces, el mayor lo acompaña mientras patrullaba por el puro _placer_ que le causaba estar a su lado.

Así que antes de que pudiera arrepentirse estaba de vuelta en la azotea. –Ja–ja eso fue tan gracioso –ironizó y se cruzó de brazos.

–Sí –Deadpool hizo el ademán de limpiarse unas lágrimas de felicidad –la forma en que saltaste. Como esas cabras sobre trampolines en Youtube, puedo pasar horas mirándolas ¿tú no?... Claro –lo encuadró juntando los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos; y repasó su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Se tomó más tiempo cuando llegó a la altura de su pelvis. – No hay nada que prefiera más que mirar tu sexy figura en vivo y en directo. Nada supera la realidad de tenerte frente a mí. ¿Podrías darte la vuelta?

Peter se sonrojó. No por sus palabras, sino por recordar lo embebido que se sintió por causa suya esa mañana. –No – contestó a la petición, intentando concentrarse en la sensación de irritación que lo embargaba más que en cualquier otra cosa. –y no, no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en Youtube.

–Por favor Spidey, nadie es inmune a Youtube. ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de millennials que tendrían que buscar trabajos reales si eso fuera posible?

–Si bueno, yo lo soy –mientras hablaban se dedicó a respirar lento y profundo. Si bien el olor del mercenario no era tan abrumadoramente agradable como lo había sido esa maña, aún era atractivo y eso le preocupaba. _¿Por qué no había vuelto a oler a lo que siempre olía?_ –Y justamente por eso no puedo saberlo.

Si debía ser honesto, siempre había sido consciente de que Deadpool era un alfa. Pero, aquella era la primera vez lo veía como tal y el descubrimiento era abrumador y aterrador. Trató de tranquilizarse recordando que mientras se balanceaba de un edificio a otro, cada sonido, cada sensación que le causaba el roce del viento y cada transeúnte olía, se comportaba y se sentía como debería.

Estaba más que seguro que los inhibidores ya habían hecho efecto y sus poderes estaban funcionando correctamente. Lo que sentía ahora se debía a que su cerebro aún estaba impactado por haber tenido que pasar brevemente por la sensación de un celo después de tanto tiempo sin haber experimentado uno –el primero sin inhibidores de por medio– y jugaba con sus sentidos.

Además, si no pudiera controlar su aroma, si algo en él gritara omega aunque fuera por un segundo, su interlocutor se lo haría saber al instante. Así de directo e incorrecto era.

–¿Hay alguna perturbación en el espectro electromagnético?

–¿Qué? –Peter volvió a la realidad.

–Es de mala educación ignorar a la gente Spidey y cómo tú eres tan bien portado, creo que tal vez me ignoras porque por fin comenzaste a sintonizar la radio.

Peter parpadeó un par de veces y negó. –Me tengo que ir –dijo mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba de vuelta a la orilla del edificio.

–¿Tan pronto? –el mercenario preguntó desilusionado y el héroe detuvo el movimiento que típicamente hacía con sus dedos antes de lanzar una telaraña. El tono que Deadpool utilizó hizo que se congelara en su lugar, expectante por saber qué más tendría que decir. –La noche es joven Spidey –continuó y se escuchó el clic que hace una cámara al tomar una fotografía.

Cuando se giró para volver a encarar a su acompañante, se dio cuenta que éste tenía su teléfono en la mano y acababa de tomar una foto de su trasero. Con el descaro que siempre lo caracterizaba. –Por fin, un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

Peter gruñó y se pensó mejor su siguiente movimiento. En lugar de lanzar su telaraña al siguiente edificio y alejarse, pretendió arrebatarle el aparatito de las manos a Deadpool, pero no lo logró. La telaraña salió disparada unos centímetros más hacia la izquierda de donde estaba su objetivo y, además, su movimiento fue muy lento.

El mercenario sólo se inclinó un poco para esquivarlo y como si fuera algo increíble ver a Spider-Man fallar de una manera tan patética boqueó un par de veces. –¿Te sientes bien honey buns?– preguntó preocupado.

Otra vez, su tono inquietó a Peter, pero lo que lo desarmó fue la repentina oleada del aroma de un alfa preocupado inundando sus sentidos. _Eso no estaba bien._

Deadpool era un mercenario acostumbrado más que cualquier alfa a controlar su aroma. Además, su locura, volatilidad, los bloqueadores que debía usar para pasar desapercibido y las capas de sangre seca sobre su uniforme siempre habían logrado que, a pesar de sus súper sentidos, Peter fueran incapaz de percibir sus emociones o intenciones solo oliéndolo.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, un aroma claro y atrayente. Su cuerpo se estremeció porque _un_ alfa, Deadpool, expresaba preocupación genuina por él y jamás se había sentido como ahora al darse cuenta de eso.

Debió haber permanecido en silencio y mirándolo una cantidad anormal de tiempo, porque Deadpool comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies. Incómodo porque Spider-Man lo estaba obligando a permanecer en un silencio expectante. Sin embargo, cuando ya no soportó más y abrió la boca, el castaño habló antes que él, interrumpiendo cualquiera que hubiera sido su intención.

–En realidad no –contestó Peter sin pensar.

El mercenario lo miró con expresión perpleja un segundo, después se cruzó de brazos y agachó la mirada mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Su lenguaje corporal delataba sorpresa porque no había esperado recibir una respuesta, y molestia porque había arruinado su próximo comentario ingenioso.

Aunque ese último sentimiento no le duró mucho tiempo. Peter olió su felicidad mientras lo veía volver al ducto de aire para sentarse.

–Spidey –dijo a la vez que palmeaba su pierna derecha en un gesto que indicaba una invitación para que se sentara sobre su regazo. –Cuéntale a tu mejor amigo Pool qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Peter hizo una mueca y se echó para atrás.

–OK, no confías en mí. Lo entiendo –. Deadpool se llevó un dedo a la boca, como si estuviera pensando –creo que podemos tratar la técnica del psicólogo. Yo te enseño el mío y tú me enseñas el tuyo. ¿Trato?

–Creo que la técnica es que tú me cuentas tus preocupaciones y yo, de alguna manera me relaciono contigo y te cuento las mías. Pero…

–Muy bien. Entonces, empiezo yo. Los últimos trabajos que he hecho han sido una basura y pensé en tomarme unas vacaciones, pero tengo la impresión de que el rojo ya no está de moda. No pude encontrar un buen traje de baño en todo el día de ese color, y lo busqué por todos lados desde muy temprano. Y no importa que no sea temporada porque, es decir, en alguna parte del mundo ahora es verano y esto en NYC, y existen las albercas techadas. Pero cuando por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando alguien voló la tienda donde compraba; así que probablemente me tenga que olvidar de las vacaciones y mejor empezar a desaparecer a todos esos mercenarios wannabe que están afectando mis ganancias.

Peter entrecerró los ojos intentando encontrar sentido a lo que decía Deadpool, pero le estaba costando trabajo porque mientras hacía eso, intentaba adivinar si en verdad olía a su interlocutor o si sólo era su imaginación. Entonces lo escuchó mencionar esa mañana y recordó que Tony lo había cuestionado sobre su identidad secreta. Al final había salido corriendo y no pudo preguntar por qué le decía aquello.

–Te vi en televisión –comentó.

–¿Me viste? –el mercenario tuvo dificultades para recordar el helicóptero del Daily Bugle, pero al final lo hizo –oh –hizo una pausa –te juro que nada de eso fue mi culpa. Baby he sido fiel a mi promesa, no he puesto a gente inocente en peligro…

Peter gruñó –le dijiste al tipo que le disparara a su rehén porque tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.

–… de manera intencionada. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Se encogió de hombros –cámaras de seguridad.

Estaba claro que su interlocutor se confundió por su respuesta, pero no hizo comentario al respecto, sino que prefirió sacudir la mano como si con eso pudiera acallar sus pensamientos. –Al final nadie salió herido Spidey. Incluso dejé que la policía se encargara –dijo lo último como si por ello mereciera un premio. –En fin, ahora es tu turno ¿qué te preocupa?, ¿puedo encargarme del problema? –hizo el ademán de disparar –por ti haría trabajo pro-bono.

Peter se balanceó sobre sus pies, indeciso, hasta que concluyó que Deadpool podría saber algo sobre lo que Tony le mencionó, así que caminó hacia él, pero no aceptó su invitación a sentarse sobre sus piernas sino que prefirió dejarse caer a su lado. El ducto de ventilación era amplio, así que quedaron separados por casi medio metro.

–No gracias – inhaló hondo y exhaló con lentitud. No pudo evitarlo. Probablemente su cerebro le estaba jugando una pasada o tal vez estaba desarrollando una nueva habilidad. Sin importar a qué se debía, era incapaz de resistirse a la sensación. El mercenario comenzó a emitir un aroma que delataba felicidad por tenerlo a su lado y, a su vez, él se sintió feliz porque el alfa se sintiera así.

Deadpool siempre estaba flirteando con él, pero nunca lo había tomado en serio. Jamás se habría imaginado que la química de su cuerpo en realidad cambiara sólo porque se le acercaba. Si no fuera por esa extraña fase por la que estaba pasando ahora, jamás se habría dado cuenta que los comentarios del mercenario eran algo más que un juego.

–Sólo estoy cansado –comentó–. El trabajo, demasiados villanos tratando de descubrir mi identidad –miró de reojo para identificar sí Deadpool hacía algún movimiento en reconocimiento a su declaración. Pero nada, simplemente le estaba prestando atención. –Algunas veces gritar me ayuda a relajarme.

–Mhm –el mercenario asintió, de acuerdo con él. –Podrías ir conmigo –ofreció inclinándose un poco hacía él– de vacaciones a las costas del caribe.

Peter sonrió de lado ante la idea, pero inmediatamente negó y arrugó el entrecejo, se había estado relajando demasiado. –Responsabilidades –le recordó fingiendo un tono irónico –algunos tenemos que ganarnos la vida de manera honesta –pero no se alejó. Ni siquiera cuando Deadpool estiró el brazo y lo pasó detrás de su espalda para atraerlo.

–¿Cómo logras hacer que la idea de ser un vigilante con la fuerza proporcional de una araña radioactiva suene tan aburrido? ¡Responsabilidades!

–No es aburrido. Golpear villanos, desactivar una que otra bomba, las persecuciones…– estaba nervioso. DP invadió su espacio personal y aunque quería alejarlo no lograba hacer que sus extremidades se movieran.

–Pero… hablando en serio ¿qué tienes hoy Sweetums?, ¿te sientes bien? A decir verdad no creí que me dejaras tocarte más de tres segundos. Siento que estoy rompiendo un record Guinness. Y que, dentro de poco, también voy a tener algo roto.

–Si me sueltas ahora podrías conservar el record y tus huesos intactos –intentó convencerlo para que se apartara usando las palabras, porque él no tenía la voluntad.

El mercenario se rió por lo bajo –nah, va a valer la pena sólo por tocarte unos segundos más.

Peter quería quedarse ahí, pero la parte de su cerebro que estaba a cargo de mantenerlo actuando como una persona racional por fin logró hacerlo reaccionar. –Aún debo terminar mi patrullaje –se excusó mientras se levantaba. Con premura, rechazando el contacto con mayor brusquedad de la que había planeado pues Deadpool se fue de espaldas de su asiento y el impulso lo hizo caer tres metros lejos de su asiento.

A pesar de que lo habían mencionado, Peter no había planeado ser tan brusco. No se disculpó, sino que se miró las manos y flexionó las muñecas.

Ahora estaba seguro que no se trataba de su cerebro confundido. Su resfriado y su naturaleza omega seguían confundiendo sus sentidos y mientras sus súper poderes no funcionaran correctamente, sin importar qué tan bien se sintiera, lo mejor era volver a casa. No tenía que poner en peligro su identidad en aquella azotea, y, mucho menos, frente a Deadpool.

–Spidey… –el mercenario lo llamó, pero esta vez Peter no se detuvo. Lanzó una telaraña y se perdió entre los edificios.

 

Entró en pánico siete cuadras después, cuando la fuerza se le fue y tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia sobre un contenedor de basura en un callejón detrás de un restaurante.

No supo qué le dolió más, si el golpe o su dignidad, pues cuando salió del contenedor se dio cuenta que había caído frente a un grupo de personas, aparentemente trabajadores del restaurante que se despedían después de terminar su turno. Todos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados mientras él, intentando mantenerse lo más sereno posible, se sacudió los rastros de todo tipo de sobras de comida que tenía pegadas al cuerpo.

Intentó volver a balancearse de un edificio a otro, pero otra vez sus poderes fallaron y no fue capaz de sostenerse en el aire más de diez metros sin que sus brazos se cansaran. Así que tuvo que resignarse a caminar hasta su departamento. La cabeza le dolía.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie podía verlo, entró a su hogar por la escalera de emergencia y fue directo a la ducha. Lanzó su traje en una esquina – _Mañana decidiría si debía lavarlo o quemarlo_ – y mientras se bañaba no pudo pensar en nada más que lo bien que se sentían los chorros de agua golpeando su nuca y espalda.

 Cuando salió del baño solo pudo recordar que debía ponerse el pijama antes de lanzarse sobre su cama. Una vez que se sintió rodeado la sensación de confort que le proporcionaba su habitación hizo lo que parecía un nido de almohadas y cobijas; y se acurrucó en el medio.

 

Cuando volvió a despertar eran de madrugada. Le faltaba el aire, tenía sed y sentía mucho calor. La tela de franela con la que estaba hecha su pijama le estaba rozando la piel de tal manera que lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo; especialmente en su pecho y la entrepierna.

Se levantó como un autómata y sin pensar en lo que hacía fue hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua fría. El agua calmó su sed, pero no su bochorno, así que abrió el congelador para sacar un hielo y metérselo a la boca.

En una actitud que su tía hubiera considerado inaceptable, mientras volvía a la cama, se quitó la ropa y la dejó tirada en el pasillo. Pasar la playera por encima de su cabeza fue liberador, pero no se comparó que quitarse el bóxer y su pantalón, momento en el que por fin se dio cuenta que tenía una erección y que el aire fresco era lo estaba ayudando a liberarse de la incomodidad.

Claro, una vez fuera de su ropa interior, también se dio cuenta que estaba húmedo entre las piernas, estaba lubricando, y ahora que la tela del bóxer no absorbía el líquido, sentía como unas partes de su piel resbalaban contra las otras.

Se sentía tan caliente que tuvo la idea de sacar el hielo de su boca para primero rozar su erección y después dejarlo fundirse entre sus piernas. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo el hielo se escapó de sus dedos y calló al suelo.

Ver el hielo resbalar por el suelo hizo que Peter lanzara un gemido de frustración y escucharse a sí mismo, su voz ronca en la oscuridad, rompiendo el silencio de la noche; lo hizo ser consciente de dónde estaba, lo que pensaba, o mejor dicho no pensaba, y lo que le pasaba.

Aún estaba en celo.

Intentando no pensar en la forma en como sus piernas resbalaban una contra la otra fue a la sala, lugar donde había dejado el paquete de inhibidores que se había tomado la mañana anterior, y leyó la etiqueta del medicamento con cuidado. Ahí decía que debía tomar una antes de que iniciara su ciclo o cuando sintiera los primeros síntomas del celo. Una dosis sería suficiente para contrarrestar con sus síntomas hasta que llegara su próximo ciclo.

Pero no estaba funcionando.

–Bien Parker, no entres en pánico –se dijo mientras volvía a la cocina –metabolismo acelerado, por lo tanto dosis incorrecta; inmunidad a este tipo de marca, producto defectuoso, fraude –comenzó a enumerar las razones por las cuales el medicamento no estuviera funcionando –inhibidores caducados –comprobó la fecha en la caja.

De todas las opciones, dosis incorrecta era la que parecía más razonable así que se tomó otra pastilla y volvió a la cama a esperar a que hicieran efecto y el calor desapareciera. Pero pasados cinco minutos se dio cuenta que el medicamento no era de efecto inmediato –mágico–, así que sucumbió a la desesperación de hacer algo para eliminar el ardor que sentía en el vientre.

Necesitaba algo dentro de él. Tocarse.

Sin embargo cuando apresó su erección en su mano derecha y resbaló su mano izquierda para acariciarse y meter un dedo en su interior con más facilidad de la que había esperado, no tardó en maldecir y recordar lo que bien sabía sobre su cuerpo.

Era un omega en celo y sólo había dos maneras de liberarse de esa sensación de desesperación. Esperar a que los inhibidores hicieran su trabajo o encontrar a un alfa que lo ayudara con la situación que _literalmente_ tenía entre manos.

Evidentemente sabía que acariciarse sólo aumentaría sus problemas, pero _tenía_ , **necesitaba** tocarse en lo que el inhibidor hacía efecto. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse el algo que, junto con el ritmo que seguían sus manos, lo ayudara a apaciguar su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los betas con los que había salido en los últimos meses era material aceptable para una fantasía en ese momento. En realidad, la única persona en la que pensaba cuando quería complacerse a sí mismo era MJ, así que se concentró en ella.

Recordó aquella noche, hacía poco más de dos años, cuando salió con ella todo un fin de semana y tuvieron sexo por primera vez. Se dedicó a pensar en todos los detalles excitantes y prefirió olvidar que esa primera vez fue el gran paso sin retorno que tomaron y, eventualmente, arruinó su relación.

Se arañó el cuello, pensando lo mucho que había deseado que MJ lo reclamara, pero como no lo había hecho. Y no fue porque ninguno de los dos lo deseara, sino porque él no estaba en celo. Alguno que otro hubiera objetado respecto a su edad, pero no su tía o la tía de MJ. Ellas hubieran estado encantadas al recibir la noticia de que eran una pareja enlazada.

El cabello rojo de MJ era lo que más le atraía de ella. Siempre le había gustado ese color y por eso lo había hecho parte de su atuendo. Si tuviera que concentrarse en algo que le diera placer, también tendría que concentrarse en su olor. Después del aroma de Deadpool, no había nada más atrayente y excitante que el olor de su hermosa pelirroja.

Gimió y se mordió el labio inferior. Pues pensar en Deadpool abrió una llave de sensaciones que no había querido racionalizar desde el incidente con el tipo del lanzagranadas y que en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de objetar.

No iba a ponerse a pensar en por qué estar entre los brazos del mercenario, enterrar la nariz en pecho y frotarse su pelvis contra la suya se le antojaba tanto. Era su imaginación, pero casi podía sentir los dedos del mayor forzándolo a pegarse a él, apresándolo con fuerza, sin ningún rastro del miedo con el que lo había tocado cuando estaban en la azotea horas atrás.

En la vida real tocar la piel llena de cicatrices de Deadpool y arañarlo un poco le hubiera parecido incorrecto y hasta un poco cruel, pero en ese momento era lo único que imaginaba hacer y le gustaba. También deseaba que el mercenario agarrara sus muslos, lo mantuviera firme pegado a la cama y abierto, en posición para ser penetrado.

Deseaba sentirlo deslizarse en su interior. Lento al principio, mientras jugaba con él para que no dejara de rogarle, y después de una estocada hasta el fondo.  

–Vamos… por favor… –susurró mientras se consumía en aquella fantasía.

Claro la sensación nunca llegó a ser plena y cuando el inhibidor hizo efecto las fuerzas de Peter estaban drenadas, sus dedos acalambrados y su piel irritada.

 

Pasó el resto de la semana bajo esa rutina. Los inhibidores que aparentemente deberían durarle tres meses, sólo le eran útiles unas cuantas horas y eso, sin importar que cambiara de marca o la dosis.  

No podía confiar en sí mismo, así que suponiendo que su celo aún durara una semana, decidió pedir permiso en Stark Industries y la Facultad para faltar al internado, alegando que la situación de haber sido rehén le había causado más estrés del imaginado; y creó un horario para salir de su casa el tiempo suficiente para hacerse algunas pruebas de sangre en el laboratorio de la universidad. Sólo se paraba por ahí cuando estaba seguro que ya no había nadie.

Ir con un doctor no era una opción porque no podía arriesgarse a que algún villano obtuviera una muestra de su sangre e ir con S.H.I.E.L.D. era su última alternativa, nunca le había gustado depender de alguien más cuando creía que podía resolver el problema solo.

Además, para él era un tema delicado. Fury no iba a poder ayudarle sin tener que revelar aspectos de su identidad secreta a alguien más. Tal vez no era vital que utilizara sus súper poderes para suprimir su celo, pero sí para hacerse pasar por un beta. Dudaba que alguno de los científicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. pudiera trabajar analizando lo que le ocurría sin descubrir que Spider-Man era un omega.

Qué decir de intentar luchar contra un villano siendo puny Parker.

Aquella fue la peor semana de su vida. Y no podía decidir qué era peor, si la fiebre, la tensión por no saber qué pasaba con sus súper poderes yendo y viniendo; no poder crear un inhibidor propio, la culpa por no poder salir a patrullar o las fantasías con Deadpool que simplemente había decidido no censurar o cuestionarse.

No podía recordar una semana en su vida que hubiera sido tan mala y, sin miedo a mentirse, tan excitante como aquella. ¿Lo peor?, no era capaz de verle fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tocó trabajar el fin de semana pasado :'). En fin, espero que esto les gustara y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
